Życzenie
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Gdy się tego naprawdę pragnie, życzenia się spełniają. CloTi oneshot.
Pęd powietrza niemalże zagłuszył ryczący silnik, którego dźwięk nieznacznie relaksował Clouda. Wracał z powrotem do Edge, gdzie miał zamiar, jak zwykle, tylko coś wypić, zjeść i położyć się z powrotem do łóżka. Denzel i Marlene zostali wysłani tydzień wcześniej na wakacje poza miasto, nie mógł więc pobawić się ze swoimi podopiecznymi.

Skupiony na drodze nie zauważył, że Fenrir, zarówno motocykl jak i wilk w jego głowie, zawarczał ostrzegawczo. Ktoś czaił się w zaroślach, jednak gdy Cloud skierował w ich stronę wzrok, Fenrir uspokoił się.

-Dziwne...- mruknął, przejeżdżając przez bramę.

Skręcił w prawo, kierując pojazdem ku Siódmemu Niebu. Dotarł na miejsce w kilka minut. Wszedł do budynku, spodziewając się typowego zgiełku - głośnej muzyki i tłoczących się przy barze ludzi. Zdziwienie jego było tym większe, że nie zastał w środku nikogo, nawet najczęstszych bywalców tego miejsca.

Zaczął wołać swoich przyjaciół, którzy w teorii powinni siedzieć przy stole w lewym kącie sali.

-Przestaje mi się to podobać- zawrócił po swój miecz. Jego ciężar na plecach dawał wrażenie bezpieczeństwa.

Nagle usłyszał hałas dochodzący z zaplecza. Jednym susem doskoczył do uchylonych drzwi. Zdążył dostrzec jedynie czyjś cień, przemykający między pojemnikami na śmieci. Podążył za nim, starając się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków. Cień skierował się w stronę światła, po czym odwrócił do niego. Choć nie widział twarzy postaci, w jednej chwili zrozumiał, kim ona jest. Zaczął biec w jej stronę, lecz gdy miał ją złapać, Yuffie, chichocząc, uskoczyła na bok. Upadł na ziemię.

-Niespodzianka!- kilka par rąk podniosło go i zaczęło nieść w stronę ogromnego stołu. Postanowił nie szarpać się. Postawiony na ziemię rozejrzał się wokoło.

Wszędzie poustawiane były stoliki z pieczywem, mięsem, serami, warzywami, napojami i najróżniejszymi słodkościami, natomiast na drzewach wisiały kolorowe lampiony, rzucające ciepły blask na zgromadzonych.

Ciche śpiewanie przerwało śmiechy i głośne rozmowy. Tifa, a wraz z nią Marlene i Denzel ( _jakim cudem się tu znaleźli?_ ), stali naprzeciw niego z tortem.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, Cloud- szepnęła kobieta, uśmiechając się. -Pomyśl życzenie.

Pomyślał. Zdmuchnął świeczki, na co wszyscy zareagowali gromkimi brawami.

-Zawsze pamiętasz o takich rzeczach?- spytał, biorąc Marlene na barana.

-Nie, dzieciaki musiały mi przypomnieć- odparła, mrugając przyjaźnie. Po chwili nieobecności Denzel wrócił, niosąc ze sobą niewielki pakunek. Cloud otworzył go. W środku znajdowała się kartka z życzeniami i oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie całej drużyny, włącznie z Aerith i Zackiem, którzy cudownym trafem także się na nim znaleźli.

Delikatnie zmierzwił włosy chłopca.

-To był wasz pomysł?

-Jasne, że tak. Lekcje w szkole jednak się przydają- powiedział, przybijając piątkę z przybraną siostrą, która zeskoczyła z ramion Clouda.

Tifa zaśmiała się, obserwując oddalające się dzieci.

-Bardzo chciały być na twoich urodzinach, więc ich wyjazd został skrócony. Denzel wrócił troszkę przed południem, Marlene zaraz po nim.

-Zawsze pamiętasz o różnych drobnych rzeczach. Nawet o moich urodzinach, choć ja zapominam o twoich.

-Nie musisz o nich pamiętać. Ważne, byś dotrzymał swojej obietnicy. Ja dotrzymuję swojej.

* * *

 _Sześcioletni Cloud siedział na murze ze spuszczoną głową. Prócz jego matki nikt nie pamiętał o jego urodzinach. Wszystkie dzieci, które znał, trzymały się od niego z daleka. Uważały go za odmieńca, za kogoś złego.  
_

 _Wszyscy, prócz jednej osoby._

 _-Hej, Cloud!- pięcioletnia dziewczynka niemalże wbiegła pod jego nogi._

 _-Tifa?_

 _-Mama dała mi ciasteczka. Postanowiłam, że ci je dam- powiedziała, jak zawsze uśmiechając się. Wcisnęła mu pudełko w dłonie, po czym, wciąż śmiejąc, zawróciła._

 _-Czekaj!- krzyknął słabo. Lubił Tifę i nie chciał, żeby tak szybko szła. Tylko ona chciała się z nim bawić, co z racji na jej ojca zdarzało się rzadko.  
_

 _-Muszę wracać. Mama na mnie czeka._

 _-Dlaczego mi je dałaś?_

 _Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała od razu. Jej policzki stały się delikatnie zaróżowione._

 _-Pomyślałam, że skoro są twoje urodziny, ucieszysz się z prezentu- odwróciła się, machając na pożegnanie._

 _-Dziękuję- szepnął. Wiedział, że dla niej był kimś innym niż chłopcem bez ojca. Kimś ważniejszym._

* * *

-Zawsze o mnie dbałaś. Robisz to cały czas, odkąd się znamy- szepnął.

-Hej, tylko mi się tu nie smuć, są twoje urodziny! Nie po to zrobiłam twój ulubiony deser, żebyś go nie spróbował!- podała mu talerzyk.

Cloud jak zawsze musiał przyznać, że Tifa przeszła samą siebie. Kruche ciasto z malinami, czekoladą i kremem śmietankowym smakowało wyśmienicie, podobnie do tego, które w dzieciństwie przygotowywała mu matka.

-Jak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć?- w odpowiedzi pociągnęła go w stronę parku. Szli tak przez jakiś czas, dopóki rozświetlone stoły nie zniknęły w oddali.

Blondwłosy mężczyzna nerwowo przejechał ręką po włosach, stawiając je jeszcze bardziej. Będąc sam na sam z Tifą nie potrafił przełamać się, powiedzieć, co czuje. Nie wiedział nawet, czy kobieta odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Żałował, że nie było obok Zacka. On na pewno potrafiłby mu pomóc.

Wziął głęboki wdech.

-Chcesz mi coś pokazać?- pokiwała głową. Wskazała dłonią na horyzont.

Księżyc powoli wyłonił się zza chmur, oświetlając ziemię. Gdy obok niego przeleciała kometa, Tifa ścisnęła jego dłoń. Wbrew pozorom była ciepła i delikatna, zupełnie nie pasująca do jej stylu walki wręcz. Jej kojący dotyk sprawił, że Cloud na moment zapomniał, że się denerwuje.

Stali tak przez chwilę, dopóki dziewczyna nie zauważyła, że jej dłoń była spleciona z jego. Zaczerwieniła się i spróbowała puścić ją.

-Nie! Tak... tak jest dobrze- powiedział, odwracając wzrok. -Przypomina mi to nasze spotkanie w Wodnej Wieży w Nibelheim. Wtedy też oglądaliśmy gwiazdy.

-Pamiętam to. Chciałabym kiedyś to powtórzyć...- mruknęła rozmarzona.

Nagle Cloud wpadł na pomysł. Skoro byli sami, a on przełamał się i trzymał wyśnioną dziewczynę za rękę, zapytał:

-Jakie miałaś życzenie?

-Jak ci powiem, to się nie spełni! Ale... czy jeślibym ci je powiedziała, to czy wyjawiłbyś mi swoje?- odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Westchnął.

-Wyjawię. Tylko się nie śmiej- ostatnie zdanie wypowiedzieli razem. Zachichotała.

-Panie przodem.

-Taki jesteś odważny? Ty zaczynasz!

Droczyli się przez jakiś czas, ale w końcu Cloud zebrał się na odwagę, jeśli można było to w ten sposób nazwać, i wymamrotał:

-Ty jesteś moim życzeniem.

Popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem i... _zachwytem_?

-Mówisz poważnie?

-Teraz ty. Obiecałaś.

-Chciałabym, abyśmy byli prawdziwą rodziną. Ja, ty i Denzel... a może jeszcze ktoś? Chciałabym budzić się każdego ranka w twoich ramionach, przeżywać wszystkie radości i smutki razem z tobą, móc być przy tobie na zawsze...- przerwała. -Nie, to głupie. Za bardzo wybiegam w przyszłość. Za bardzo...

Powstrzymał ją przed dalszym mówieniem.

-Żadna rzecz, którą mówisz, nie jest głupia. Wręcz przeciwnie! Ujęłaś w słowa wszystko, o czym marzyłem od czasu naszego pierwszego prawdziwego spotkania.

-Czyli twoim życzeniem jest...?

-Kocham cię, Tifo Lockhart. Chciałbym, byś została moją żoną.

Jej cudownie rubinowe oczy stały się dziwnie szkliste. W następnej chwili jednak rzuciła mu się w ramiona (tyle razy wyobrażał sobie tę scenę, ale nie podejrzewał, że mu się uda!) i szepnęła:

-Zgadzam się, Cloudzie Strife. Zostanę twoją żoną!

 ** _Cloud, dałeś radę! Wreszcie! To było godne... mnie_** , usłyszał w głowie głos Zacka, a także śmiech Aerith. Poczuł się jeszcze szczęśliwszy.

-O nie! Przegapiliśmy całą scenę!- Cloud i Tifa usłyszeli jęki Marlene i Denzela, towarzyszące głośnym wiwatom i gwizdom.

-Wreszcie to zrobiliście! Wiecie ile musieliśmy na to czekać? Straciłam mnóstwo pieniędzy w zakładach!- narzekała Yuffie, śmiejąc się.

Zakochani popatrzyli się na siebie.

-Czy pozwolisz mi się pocałować?- spytał.

-Od kiedy z ciebie taki dżentelmen?- powiedziała, delikatnie odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. -Tak, pozwalam.


End file.
